


Displacement

by NeoVenus22



Category: The 4400
Genre: Gen, Leap For Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is the same when she's brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

It was scary when Maia was brought back. Not 'back', exactly, just... brought. She was returned, but to the wrong place, like someone getting a banana at the store and putting it back with the apples when they decide they don't want it.

They gave her a box of crayons and some paper, a way to pass the time and 'quiet her mind.' It was pretty soothing. Maia loved drawing, and coloring, and writing down stories and things. Of course, even that was a little bit weird and scary. She was used to there being eight crayons in a box, now there were sixty-four, and named after foods and things. There were a lot of things Maia had to get used to now. She had to readjust to a world so many years in the future from her life and her family and her home. Here, nothing was the same, not even crayons.

When Mommy adopted her, she gave her a whole chest of brand new crayons and markers and coloring books and notebooks to write in. There were ones that were glittery, and ones that were stamps, and ones that changed color, and ones that had different tips to make different sorts of lines. It was different from what she was used to, but it was so much fun.

But then she started using her notebooks a lot less. Until she was only using one. All the time.

And it looked like it was the only thing that wasn't changing.


End file.
